Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an image pickup apparatus mounted with a built-in strobe that is pop-up enabled.
Description of the Related Art
There is an image pickup apparatus such as a digital camera in which a tip of a photographing lens protrudes at the object side from the image pickup apparatus body more than a light emitting unit of the built-in strobe. There is a pop-up mechanism of the light emitting unit serving as a mechanism that prevents irradiating light toward the object from the light emitting unit from being blocked by the tip of the photographing lens. The pop-up mechanism moves the light emitting unit to a position where the light emitting unit protrudes from a storage position where the light emitting unit is housed in the image pickup apparatus body so as to prevent the photographing lens to enter within a range of the light produced by the light emitting unit.
In the image pickup apparatus comprising the pop-up mechanism of the light emitting unit, if the light emitting unit emits the light at the position where the light emitting unit is housed in the image pickup apparatus body, that is, if the light emitting unit emits the light in the storage casing of the digital camera, a surface and the like of the light emitting unit may be melted by the heat generated during the light emission. Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2009-116321 discloses an image pickup apparatus that comprises a Hall element provided on the image pickup apparatus body and a magnet provided on a moveable strobe device. The magnet is used for detecting whether or not the strobe device has popped-up.
In the image pickup apparatus disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2009-116321, if the magnet is arranged closed to a trigger coil applying a trigger voltage to a xenon tube that is a light source of the strobe, a magnetic field of the magnet effects the trigger voltage output by the trigger coil to thereby a light-emitting failure of the strobe occurs.